


and the guns shot above our heads and we kissed

by memitims



Series: consider ur fav ship [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memitims/pseuds/memitims
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ian takes mickey for a ride in kev's truck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the guns shot above our heads and we kissed

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by bullet point #4 on [this](http://zoroasterperetola.tumblr.com/post/90887735050/yes-but-consider-ur-fav-ship-making-rly-bad) list (‘yes but consider ur fav ship finding the song that’s /their song/ but its a rly bad song')

“Wanna go for a ride?” Ian asked, dangling a pair of keys in front of Mickey’s face.

Mickey put down his magazine on the couch. He was reading a pretty fucking good article about killer whales until Ian had so rudely interrupted. Except Ian was standing above him, smiling one of his crazy gorgeous smiles and Mickey decided he didn’t care much about the killer whales anymore.

“Where’d you get those? Steal ‘em?”

“No.” Ian crossed his arms, like the mere idea of stealing a car personally affronted him. “I’d never steal a car, asshole.”

Mickey laughed, stroking his chin thoughtfully. “I seem to remember you telling me about the time you got arrested for driving a stolen car,” he said, raising his eyebrows (Mickey had been in juvie, at the time, and Ian had come to visit him, with more soft smiles and stupid fuckin’ words about what they’d do when Mickey got out, when Mickey was still running and scared and too afraid to smile back, and Ian had told him the story about the stolen car and Mickey had called him a dumbass, told him he better not see Ian’s ass in juvie. He laughed about the story, later, when he was alone and he could pretend that the way he felt about Ian - the way he wanted to get out of this fucking place so badly, so he could see the way Ian’s eyes crinkled up-close and feel Ian’s hands on his skin again - wasn’t scary as hell. He could pretend that the way he laughed about Ian’s misadventures, the way he smiled to himself about the kid when no one was around was perfectly normal, and he wasn’t falling in love or any bullshit like that. Mickey knew better now).

“That was an _accident_ ,” whined Ian, and he looked at Mickey, really looked at him, the way no one else seemed to have the time for, and he must have seen something in Mickey’s face because his eyes softened and his voice got quiet. “It’s Kevin’s,” he said. “Promised me I could borrow it for the night if I helped him clean up the bar the other day. C’mon, let’s drive somewhere.” He reached down and curled his fingers around Mickey’s wrist, just barely holding on.

Mickey sighed. “Fine.” It came out a little harsher than Mickey intended, he was too caught up in old memories, and it wasn’t like that, it wasn’t some chore to hang out with Ian - to do things besides fuck and fall asleep on each other - it was the fucking best thing in the world. And sometimes, Mickey had a hard time conveying that to Ian in words, but he was pretty sure Ian got the message. Mickey tangled his own fingers with Ian’s, for a second, just to make sure he did.

\---

Kevin’s truck was pretty beat-up, probably because the Gallaghers had been borrowing it for years, but it was clean and it ran smoothly and Ian was a pretty good driver. Mickey watched him, for a moment, the way his fingers splayed out across the steering wheel and the way he changed gears, steadily and surely (Mickey knew all about how well Ian could use his hands), and the way his profile looked stupidly beautiful, because Mickey couldn’t help but sometimes think about shit like that. He was so gone on Ian, anyways, might as well appreciate the goddamn view.

“Where are we going?” Mickey asked, turning away from Ian to squint out at the darkness outside the windows and watch the tiny pinpricks of light from the streetlamps flash by.

Ian shook his head. “It’s a surprise.”

“You better not be taking me out someplace in the country to fuckin’ murder me,” Mickey joked, and Ian turned to glare at him, because he liked to pretend that Mickey’s jokes weren’t really funny, but Mickey could see the small hint of a smile dance across his lips. Ian was funny like that. Mickey could tell the lamest goddamn joke and Ian would still find it kinda hilarious, probably just because it was Mickey that was telling him it, and that thought scared him a little, that Ian thought so highly of him, was so fuckin’ fond of him, but Mickey wasn’t gonna complain. It was one of the few good things Mickey had in his godforsaken life, so he was gonna keep it, thank you very much.

“Eyes on the road,” warned Mickey, and now Ian was really glaring and Mickey was smiling, one of his I-know-I’m-a-shithead-deal-with-it smiles, and Ian shook his head fondly.

He slowed down and put on his blinker, and Mickey put his hand on the window so he could see better when he peered outside, and then Ian pulled into a fucking empty parking lot. Mickey rolled his eyes.

“Parking?” Mickey asked, indignantly. “What are we, in high school?”

“Technically, -”

Mickey cut him off with a glare.

“Oh please,” Ian said. “Like you’re gonna turn down an opportunity to make out with me.”

Mickey couldn’t argue with him there. Ian pulled into one of the spots and cut the engine and turned off the lights, but he kept the AC running and the car on. It was totally dark now, and Mickey stared up into Ian’s face because his eyes were shining and his stupid grin lit up his face and his freckles, like he was Mickey’s fucking light in the darkness. He kinda always had been.

“Get the fuck over here then,” Mickey breathed, biting on his lip as he watched Ian unbuckle his seat belt and climb over the gearshift. Kev’s truck was big, but it wasn’t that big, and Mickey was a little unsure how this whole thing was gonna go down, and then Ian climbed into his lap and they were close, close, close, a tangle of limbs, and Mickey didn’t really give a shit that it was kinda cramped because Ian was everywhere. It was zero to sixty, all engines go, his lips were on Mickey’s and they were pressed together tightly, so Mickey opened his mouth and now there were tongues involved and Mickey felt a flash of heat travel down his spine. He slipped one hand under Ian’s shirt, skimming it across his back, and Ian gasped into his mouth. He grabbed Mickey’s other hand and pressed it against the window, their fingers entwined against the glass, and Mickey was dizzy with want, his head fuckin’ spinning, because he was making-out with Ian in a goddamn car and -

“Ian,” Mickey groaned, “Ian, _god_ , Ian,” like he forgot every other word in his vocabulary, that’s how fucked he was when it came to this kid.

“Mick - Mickey, yeah,” Ian breathed into Mickey’s mouth, and then his leg hit the radio button and music started filling the car. They broke apart and Mickey leaned his head back against the window, huffing out an amused breath. Ian leaned down and pressed his face into Mickey’s neck, fuckin’ laughing against Mickey’s skin, and _fuck_ , it went straight to Mickey’s heart.

“Is this David Bowie?” Mickey asked the top of Ian’s head, because it totally was, it was that _Heroes_ one that Mandy had been obsessed with for like a week when she was younger, and it was totally cheesy and not anything Mickey would normally listen to, but Mickey didn't move to turn it off. Neither did Ian.

“Oh my god,” Ian laughed, and then he leaned up to kiss Mickey again and the music washed over them. It was surprisingly good song to make out to, so Mickey just went with it.

Ian stopped for a moment when the song ended, drawing back and squeezing Mickey’s hand gently where it was still tangled with his against the cold glass. “I guess,” Ian started, “Guess that’s our song or something, huh?”

Mickey couldn’t help but laugh, because Ian was such a dork, and his lips were red and his eyes were bright as he looked down at Mickey, and Mickey probably would’ve said yes to anything.

“Yeah,” Mickey said quietly. “Guess it is.”

He wasn’t quite sure if this was real, wasn’t quite sure how he got so lucky, why he was doing stupid teenage things, things he never thought he’d have, especially not with Ian Gallagher, but here he was. Ian knew how to press all his buttons, but he also knew how to get Mickey to relax, he knew how to make Mickey realize that yes, this was happening, and Mickey fucking deserved it. Mickey leaned up to kiss Ian and the stupid David Bowie song played in his head and he smiled.


End file.
